


Sie hat was???

by SilentCookie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Out of Character Lucy Heartfilia, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Gray Fullbuster, Princess Lucy Heartfilia, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Rebel Gray Fullbuster, Rebel Natsu Dragneel, Rebel-AU, Rebels, Translation Available, Worried Gray Fullbuster, between Lucy and Natsu, lots of unnamed guildmembers - Freeform, not intended to be in any form historically accurate, they are just such sweethearts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentCookie/pseuds/SilentCookie
Summary: Prinzessin Lucy will Natsu heiraten, doch der hat andere Pläne.





	Sie hat was???

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [She did what???](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816201) by [SilentCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentCookie/pseuds/SilentCookie)



> Einen Link zur englischen Version findet ihr oben, den Link zum "original" Werk, das ich ursprünglich auf der Seite fanfiktion.de gepostet habe, findet ihr auf meinem Profil.
> 
> Ich weiß nicht, ob es nötig ist (vermutlich eher nicht), aber für jeden, der leicht getriggert wird: Am Anfang der Fic gibt es eine Szene mit nicht einvernehmlichen Küssen zwischen Lucy und Natsu. Es passiert nichts darüber hinaus, ich wollte es aber mal erwähnt haben.

Mit einem energischen Schubs stieß er das Mädchen von sich, das sich ihm gerade praktisch an den Hals geschmissen und ihn geküsst hatte. Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Prinzessin. Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, aber ich kann Eure Gefühle leider nicht erwidern. Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt besser gehen… Entschuldigt mich bitte…“  
Diese Worte schienen Lucy Heartfilia, Prinzessin des Königreichs Fiore, aus ihrer Starre zu reißen.  
„Moment! Was soll das heißen? Natsu, komm zurück! Mein Vater hat mir versprochen, dass ich mir denjenigen aussuchen darf, den ich heiraten will, und das bist du! Was passt dir nicht an mir? Du wirst hier alles haben, was dein Herz begehrt, ich kann dich glücklich machen! Wer wünscht sich nicht, ein Prinz und später einmal König zu sein?“  
Angesprochener war kurz stehen geblieben, um sich anzuhören, was die Prinzessin zu sagen hatte, aber nach diesem Ausbruch lief er ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen weiter, murmelte nur noch eine letzte Antwort: „Alles, was mein Herz begehrt? Das denke ich nicht…“ Und damit war er in den nächsten Gang abgebogen.  
„Natsu Dragneel! Komm sofort zurück! Du wirst mich heiraten, das ist ein Befehl!“, keifte Lucy wütend. „Wachen! Bringt ihn zurück und sperrt ihn in eines der Schlafzimmer ein, bis er wieder bei Sinnen ist!“

Natsu, der diese Worte aufgrund der Lautstärke noch hörte, legte einen Zahn zu und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Zum Glück kannte er sich durch seine häufigen Besuche als Waffenlieferant der Schmiede seiner Familie und seinen heimlichen Streifzügen während diverser Wartezeiten, die oft ein bis zwei Stunden betrugen, einigermaßen gut im Schloss aus. So schaffte er es schließlich irgendwie aus dem Schloss zu entkommen, indem er den meisten Wachen ausgewichen war und die ein oder andere k.o. geschlagen hatte.  
Doch er war noch nicht in Sicherheit, er musste erst noch seine Verfolger abschütteln, bevor er aufatmen könnte.  
Doch in den Gassen der Stadt und mit dem Gewimmel der vielen Menschen war er im Vorteil.  
Ein paar Hakenschläge und Umwege später stand er schließlich vor einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Haus am Stadtrand. Doch er wusste, der Schein trügt, und so blickte er sich noch einmal um, um sicherzustellen, dass ihn niemand beobachtete, und betrat dann den schlichten, fast leeren Raum. Nur ein paar alte Möbel waren darin erhalten, unter anderem eine Truhe, deren Boden jedoch eine versteckte Falltür war.  
Natsu klopfte einen wohlbestimmten Rhythmus darauf, um sich anzukündigen – zwei Mal kurz, Pause, drei Mal kurz, Pause, drei Mal lang –, bevor er die Tür aufklappte und die Leiter hinunter in die weitläufige, unterirdische Basis stieg.

„Yo, Salamander!“, rief sein älterer Cousin Gajeel ihm zu, der wie er selbst wenn nicht hier, dann in der Familienschmiede anzutreffen war. Er hatte ihm den Spitznamen verpasst, weil Natsu eine skurrile Vorliebe zur Arbeit mit Hitze und offenen Flammen hatte. „Warum bist du schon hier? Hattest du heute nicht deinen Lieferungstag?“  
„Stimmt, wir hatten nicht so früh mit dir gerechnet. Lief heute wohl alles ausnahmsweise Mal reibungslos ab?“, fragte Mira lächelnd.  
„Hey, Feuerteufel!“, begrüßte ihn da auch schon sein Freund Gray, der gerade in den Raum getreten war und ihn liebevoll in die Arme schloss. Doch dann stutzte er und versteifte sich leicht. „Natsu… Was ist passiert?“, fragte er besorgt, aber mit einem Hauch Härte in der Stimme, damit er es auch ja nicht wagte, ihm eine Lüge aufzutischen. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Natsu immer noch leicht außer Atem war und schwitzte, als sei er gerannt.  
Auf seine Frage hin fixierten alle Augen im Raum Natsu alarmiert.  
„Tut mir leid, ich… Ich befürchte, ich werde mich hier in Zukunft mit einquartieren müssen…“  
„Was? Wieso? Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freuen würde, meinen Freund die ganze Zeit bei mir zu haben, aber das hier ist ein Rebellen-Versteck! Noch dazu das von der Fairy Tail Gruppe, die noch stärker gesucht wird als Blue Pegasus oder einer der anderen. Du gehörst zwar ohne Zweifel zu uns, aber je weniger offensichtlichen Kontakt du zu uns hast, desto besser! Die Regierung weiß noch nicht, dass du ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail bist, es ist sicherer für dich, wenn du weiter bei dir zu Hause wohnst!“  
„Nicht mehr…“, grummelte Natsu.  
„Was? Was meinst du? Warum…? Was ist passiert?“ Doch als Antwort erhielt Gray nur ein unverständliches Nuscheln. „Könnest du das bitte noch ein Mal wiederholen? Und diesmal deutlich, so dass ich es auch verstehen kann?“, fragte Gray weiter. Währenddessen rieb er kleine Kreise auf Natsus unteren Rücken, in der Hoffnung, ihn etwas zu beruhigen. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen, in was sein Pinkie hineingeraten war, und nach einem kurzen Blick in die Runde wusste er, dass es den anderen ähnlich ging.  
Natsus Familie war mit ihrer Schmiede schon lange der Waffenlieferant für das Königsschloss, doch insgeheim stand sie auf Seite der Rebellen, welche sie ebenfalls regelmäßig mit Waffen – nur besseren – versorgten. Seine Liefertage hatte Natsu zusätzlich immer dazu genutzt, sich heimlich im Schloss herumzutreiben und sich umzuhören und hatte ihnen so schon häufig nützliche Informationen geliefert. Doch seine Aktionen waren nicht ganz ungefährlich und jedes Mal bestand die Gefahr für ihn, entdeckt zu werden.  
Natsu holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er schließlich eine vernünftige Antwort herausbringen konnte.  
„Ich war im Schloss, anfangs war alles so wie immer. Dann kam eine Magd, die mich zu einem Zimmer brachte und meinte, ich solle da auf jemanden warten. Ich hab mir erst mal nichts dabei gedacht, es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass man noch was geschäftliches unter vier Augen klären wollen würde. Aber dann kam die Prinzessin rein, hat sich mir plötzlich an den Hals geschmissen, mich geküsst und gemeint, sie habe sich dazu entschieden, dass ich sie heiraten solle. Ich hab sie weggestoßen, gemeint, dass ich ihre Gefühle nicht erwidern könne und bin gegangen, woraufhin sie mir sämtliche Wachen auf den Hals gejagt hat, um mich zurück zu holen und vorerst in einem der Schlafzimmer des Schlosses einzusperren. Naja, und irgendwie hab ich es geschafft sie abzuschütteln, bzw. ein paar k.o. zu hauen, und bin hier her gekommen, weil ich nicht wusste, wo ich sonst hingehen soll“, ratterte er herunter, gegen Ende immer leiser werdend.  
Einen Moment herrschte ein ungläubiges Schweigen. Dann…  
„SIE HAT WAS???“, rief Gray aufgebracht mit einem mörderischen Funkeln in den Augen. Er war schon besitzergreifend an seinen besten Tagen – das hier war nach dieser Nachricht eindeutig keiner. „Wie konnte diese kleine… Okay, es steht fest! Du bleibst hier, ich lasse dich nicht mehr aus den Augen! Wie kann sie es wagen…?“  
Der Rest der Rebellen schien ebenfalls nicht begeistert und die in dem Versteck wohnenden stimmten sofort einstimmig zu, dass Natsu von nun an bei ihnen wohnen würde – sein eigenes Haus würde unter Garantie bewacht werden.  
„Hey… Hey, Gray! Sieh mich an! Es ist okay, ich bin jetzt bei dir, sie hat mich nicht und wird mich auch nicht bekommen, okay? Ich gehöre nur dir, genauso wie du mir gehörst“, versuchte Natsu seinen Freund etwas zu besänftigen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nur zum Teil helfen würde und ihnen wohl noch einige Gespräche bevorstehen würden. Aber vorerst gab er sich damit zufrieden, dass sein Freund leicht nickte und sich sein Griff um ihn wieder etwas lockerte, so dass Natsu nicht mehr ganz so zerquetscht wurde.  
„Jammerschade, dass du schon mit Gray zusammen bist. Das wäre die Gelegenheit gewesen! Überlegt mal: Die Prinzessin heiratet einen Rebellen, der schließlich zum König wird und wir somit endgültig die Oberhand hätten“, meinte Laxus übertrieben seufzend.  
Es war klar, dass er es nicht ganz ernst meinte. Niemand von ihnen würde wollen, dass einer einem anderen von ihnen das Herz bricht, nur um ihre Ziele voranzutreiben. Sie waren zwar eine Rebellengruppe, die sich gegen die vollkommen selbstsüchtige und damit das Volk in den Ruin treibende Königsfamilie stellte, aber ihre Kameradschaft stand für sie dennoch, oder gerade deswegen, an höchster Stelle.  
Gray hatte Laxus nach dieser Andeutung kurz wütend angefunkelt, er beließ es aber dabei, da ihm klar war, dass er es nicht wirklich so meinte, und jetzt einen Streit anzufangen, würde bedeuten, Natsu loslassen zu müssen, wofür er eindeutig noch nicht bereit war.  
Stattdessen zog er seinen Freund in einen sanften und gleichzeitig besitzergreifenden Kuss, den dieser nur zu gern erwiderte. Über Prinzessin Lucy und Natsus neues, kleines Problem konnten sie sich auch später noch Gedanken machen.


End file.
